


Love, It Blossoms.

by Sliversonic64



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Don't worry, F/M, Family, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, No Lemons, Nudity, Parent-Child Relationship, Partial Nudity, Sexual Tension, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliversonic64/pseuds/Sliversonic64
Summary: What If the V3 Cast wasn't put in a killing game?What If They fell In love,and had Kids?





	1. Confession(Saimatsu)

Kaede,I... I'm In Love with you,I've needed to tell you my feelings for a while now but been to afraid to,I know you don't share my feelings but I just needed to tell you this."A Blushing Shuichi had said out loud with a Tomato faced Kaede listening and a Eavedropping Supreme leader and Luminary of the stars".

Huh?! Did I just here you right? Did you just say your in love with me?!"Kaede asked as she blushed feriously".

Yes,Kaede,I did. I'm sorry,I wasted your ti-"Shuichi Is Cut off Kaede hugs him*

Kaede?!"Shuichi shouted in Suprise"Shuichi,You might not believe me but....but......"Kaede had taken a deep breath"But I Love you Too!"Had shouted as she held him even tighter". Kaede..."Shuichi hugged Kaede back".Shuichi,I can feel it. Your heartbeat,I can feel your heartbeat,and I can hear it,It's like music to my ears."Kaede said as her head rested on Shuichi's Chest". Kaede..."Then the moment was gone"HURRY UP AND MAKE OUT I'M GETTING BORED!!!"Yelled Kokichi from the Bushes before receiving a blow to the head from the astronaut next to him".Shut Up man! Read the mood!!"Yelled Kaito Angrily"But we Know It's Gonna happen! Why not rush it?"The Purple Haired Trickster questioned"BECAUSE- Um,......YOU JUST DON'T,OK!"The Astronaut yelled as he dragged the Supreme leader away." ......I should go before Kaito kicks him around"Said The still very blushing detective."Ok. See you around Shuichi."Said the Blonde Haired,Red faced,Smiling Pianist.


	2. Confession(Gonko)

*Himiko and Kokichi set Tenko and Gonta up on a blind date and told them to wear Chess pins for recognition.*

"Oh Tenko!"Said Gonta as he arrived at the table Tenko was waiting at.  
"Gonta?!"Tenko Shouted in disbelief causing attention to be drawn to the sound of the noise.

"Shhhhhhh,we are in a restaurant!"Gonta shushed the female at the table.

Tenko groaned as the Entomologist sat at the table. She didn't like the fact that she had to sit with a male through the date,even though Gonta did make her feel a way she didn't know how to identify.

But her hatred of man clashed with the feelings so the feeling was neutral,until she talked with him,Perhaps after the date,she could ask Kaede what this feeling was,maybe she felt it? "No,That's impossible."Tenko though to herself,could she,the man hater,fallen in love,with a degenerate male?

"Tenko?"The Aikido master had snapped out of her thoughts because the waitress had arrived to take their order."I'll have the Ga-Tou?"Tenko attempted to pronunce the french pastry,But Gonta had been able to pronunce it perfectly"Do you mean the"Gâteau d'amour?"The Bushy haired man asked."Yeah,that."The Waitress had left.

"Tenko?"Gonta said"Do you not want to stay,Gonta thinks that you want to leave."Of course?! Why would I want to stay with you?! Your a Menace!"Tenko shouted quietly."But G-"Gonta tried to speak but was cut off."But nothing,your a menace,All you want to do is see me St-" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!"Gonta Yelled,startling others in the restaurant

"That not gentlemanly thing to do,and that would not be good for you,Why would Gonta make the person he cares for uncomfortable? Because Gonta cares for you alot Tenko,Gonta Loves you Tenko."He said with a sad smile,not realizing what he said as Tenko sat there not comprehending what Gonta just said.

Tenko had sat there silently blushing immensely"Gonta.....What did you just say?"Tenko asked in disbelief."Oh,Gonta Said he-!"The Burly Entomologist then realized what he had just said earlier.".....Gonta sorry,Gonta know you don't like men,But Gonta really means what he said,Gonta Really does love you Tenko,Gonta loves how strong you are,Gonta was very happy from how you told Gonta the reason Tenko hates men. 

Tenko was quiet,blushing,and thinking"Could This be the answer to my Feelings towards Gonta? Could It really be love towards this menace? He is one of the only trustworthy male I know,You know.....I'll take a chance on him.

"Gonta,I might a-also h-h-h-have feelings for you but,I'm not sure,but I will be with you"Tenko said Looking away while blushing.

"Tenko!"Gonta Moves to Hug Tenko but is flipped onto the table instead"Stay your distance Gonta!

He's sure that will hopefully fade off overtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reason Tenko hates men is because her Dad killed her Mom,So she was sent to live with her uncle and aunt,her Uncle Beat and Raped Tenko,and also beat his wife,additionally,he over worked her and she had died from exhaustion,The judge ,who was male had given him a not guilty sentence,Tenko after the verdict,Tenko ran away to the orphanage where she met and became friends with Maki Harukawa.


	3. Confession(Oumeno)

"Nishishi! The so called "Mage" gotta use her "Magical" sheld to stop what's gonna happen". Kokichi Ouma,The Ultimate Supreme Leader had rigged a bucket of rocks to fall once somebody had walked through the front door.

Somebody Knocks on the Backdoor twice.  
"Huh?"

Kokichi looks the the hole in the door and see's the red haired mage at the door not looking her regular tired self or Happy at all,Instead she looks scared and her cheek had been scrapped.

Instictivly Kokichi opens the door to let Himiko in only to come face to face with a masked gunman holding a gun aimed at The Face of The Supreme leader."Nothing Personal,man. Only Business.

Kokichi feels himself fall to the ground due the weight of his friend,Himiko Yumeno. He notices the Himiko Yumeno had been shot through both of her kneecaps.

"H-Hold on..."He couldn't keep his usual cool with a gun aimed at him and Himiko"W-Why'd you injured the redhead? Why not just let y-yourself in?"

"First,Because my boss had some......Cameras around,Instead of someone in D.I.C.E,Their Supreme leader looked like he had goo goo eyes for the Girl here.Second,If I knocked I risked you calling your group.

Kokichi felt Angry,His friend was here injured and crying quietly,and his wasn't doing anything."Hey Himiko? Do you have something I can throw?"Whispered the Trickster."Y-yeah,I h-have my m-magic w-wand."Said the magician.That will do.

With all His Strength,he Threw the wand at the front door causing the rocks to fall to the ground."W-why are t-there r-rocks on top of the d-door?"Himiko asked feeling like she knew the answer"No reason."Said Kokichi Ouma Looking Away.

HEY,WHO'S THERE?!"Shouted the masked Gunmanas he walked towards the entrance.Kokichi picked Himiko and Carried her bridal style to his couch,then dashed to the front door where he tackled the masked assailant with a rock knocking him unconscious.

Kokichi Ties up the Assailant and calls D.I.C.E In to take the assailant back to base for interrogation purposes. Later,an ambulance shows to take an Unconscious(due to blood loss) Himiko to the Hospital,Kokichi rides in the ambulance with her.

"Hey Himiko,did you know I was trying to prank you with the rocks? You probably didn't know that."He holds her hand tightly."Sorry about,You know,Having my status as Supreme leader,But you know...."He holds her hand even tighter while fighting back tears"I almost lost somebody I care a lot about today y'know,You,I'm in love with you Himiko." "Really?"Kokichi Jolts Backwards upon hearing Her Voice,Himiko was Awake.

"Himiko? Your Awake?!"Yep. Your Magic woke me up."Kokichi was embarressed.  
"How long have you been awake?"Kokichi hoped It was just now,but his hopes were in vain.

"Since you held my hand."Himiko replied quickly."Speaking of which,You said you loved me?"Himiko asked blushing"Yeah,I think your magic got to me"Kokichi said looking down but was pulled into a hug."What are you talking about? I think you put a love spell on me."Said Himiko Blushing as she held Kokichi's head on her chest.

All he could do was hug her until they reached the hospital.


	4. Confession(Amashiro)

Tsumugi, You ready to go?"Rantaro Amami, The Former Ultimate had asked". Yeah, Even though I don't know where your taking me. "The Former Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane had replied.

Don't worry about It, I swear It, Your Gonna like It."Said Amami". Ok, but I better not miss Momocon 2019, because thats today and it only and that comes only on- 

Your not gonna miss It, I swear."The Green Haired male said as he entered his Blue Mercedes." Now come on in, The thing I wanna show you won't last forever. Alright. "Said the Blue haired female as she entered the car Nervously.

As The Two drove on there had been an awkward silence as Tsumugi looked out of the window nerviously.

Hey Tsumugi?"Rantaro had decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them."We're near a gas station, Anything you want there?  
Yeah, I'll just take some water"The Blue haired woman said before she turned back to face the window".I get the feeling your worried about where we're headed "Said Rantaro as he pulled on his hood nervously". Yes, Because we have been driving for two hours and I'm Missing Momocon."Tsumugi Said Calmly but there was still a Hint of Irritation in her voice.

"Rantaro Turns his head to speak to her only to hear a horn honk and an approaching Truck, Rantaro Narrowly swerves out of the way of the truck only to drive into a lake nearby".

"Glass shards were everywhere on the interior of the car".Ohhhhh Crap."The Car was quickly filling up with water and when Rantaro turned he saw Tsumugi unconsious with blood pouring down her forehead.

Tsumugi?!"Rantaro shook and shook to wake Tsumugi Up to no avail,The Car had Completely filled with water as it sunk deeper into the Lake. Rantaro took Tsumugi in his arms and Proceeded to Kick the door with all his might".

"After at least 2 minutes of Kicking the door had finally opened, with Tsumugi in his Arms he proceeded to swim upwards. As the surface of the lake proceeded to grow closer Tsumugi Was on the Verge of Drowning the Surface was a little to far,if he tried to swim, she would most certainly die of drowning so there was only one option left.

"His arms tightened around Tsumugi as he Locked lips with her, he was lending her his Oxygen as he swim up once more ".

"He swam"

"And swam"

"And swam"

"Until he had reached the surface where he took his lips off of hers. The Ambulance had Already arrived by the time Rantaro surfaced,as Tsumugi was put onto the stretcher she was awake as she looked around she noticed something that had caused her face to go red.

Rantaro Amami, was using sign language to say

I.

Love.

You.

"Tsumugi had been told about Rantaro saving her from the car and the trucker felt guilty and wanted to pay for whatever happened.

Really, Sorry that happened, Tsumugi I'll be a better driver next time."Kaito Said as he Bowed his head apologetically.

"All of Tsumugi's Former classmates had come to see her, Talking about how thankful they are that she's Ok, The Rantaro Had walked.

Tsumugi..."Rantaro suddenly bowed down like Kaito had done earlier".  
I'm Sorry, It's My Fault, I wasn't watching were I was going and I Messed up. I'm sorry."Says as he holds back tears. Rantaro, Please Come here

Rantaro Steps closer and she signals him to come closer as if to whisper something. Then it happens, She gets even, by Kissing him on the lips in front of everyone.

Do you understand my sign Language Rantaro?"Tsumugi asks him as he stands tall".Hmm, Guess I do."Rantaro says Smirking before walking out the room.

Nehehe! Pay up Miu!"Kokichi Says with a Grin that stretchs from ear to ear".  
Fuck!"Miu Shouts as she hands Kokichi 3,000¥.


	5. Confession(Kiiruma)

Hello Miu.  
  
"Kiibo Had arrived in The warehouse of Miu Iruma, The Self Proclaimed Gorgeous Inventor with Golden Brains".  
  
Oh, Hey there Kiibo."Miu Says as She doesn't even look away from her almost Finished Invention."  
  
Miu, What are you making this time?" Kiibo asks as attempts to peek over her shoulder, but Miu hides it".  
  
It's a Secret!"She yells defensively" Ok, well, I came to check on you, It has been aproximately 3 weeks since you left here, It doesn't seem healthy."Kiibo askes in a worried manor."  
  
No, It's perfectly healthy, I don't blame ya for not knowing since you ain't human.  
"Miu says as she walks toward the fridge then, stops startled by the metalic screeching noise behind her.  
  
"She turns to she Kiibo throwing up film and his eyes turned to static."  
  
What the Fuck?! Hey Keebs, you ok there?  
  
BLYAJVEIHDHDUDCYSKH75DHJDHHDI28UUEIEJHE791962TG ERROR CODE 8609"The noises Kiibo was making was just earrape."  
  
Ah, Fucking fantastic!"Miu walks towards Kiibo.  
  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...b..  
Kii...  
KIIBO!!!  
  
HUH?!"Kiibo sprung up of the workbench".  
Oh good, your awake.  
  
...How long was I off?" Kiibo asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Miu shoves a present in his face"  
  
Here's a hint, Happy Birthday.  
  
3 WEEKS?!"Kiibo shouted in suprise of how long it took for him to be fixed".  
  
I procrastined, after all I could finish your fucking present in piece.  
  
Really? The thing you were working on was for me?"The robot had a gleam in his eyes".   
  
Wait a second, I can feel a difference in my systems.  
  
That's part of your present, now open the EFFING BOX!."The inventor commanded excitedly".  
  
Ok, ok!" Keebo open the box to find a cookie with a note on it.  
  
_Eat the cookie_  
  
_~ With Love, Miu Iruma_  
 _Love you Kiibo!_  
  
  
_P.S Definitely not a prank._  
  
The Fuck-"Miu was interruped by a sudden hug from a cold metallic body.  
  
HIIIIIII!"Miu went meek".  
  
S-So BOLD K-Kiibo.  
  
Thank you!"Kiibo said bitting into the cookie". I Love you too Miu! I think. I don't understand emotions completly but I'm pretty sure I love you, plus, thanks to you I can eat stuff and taste it!"He says.  
  
Hiiiiiiiii."Miu loses consiusness while blushing".  
  
Regardless, she loves him.  
  



End file.
